


A Worry For Tomorrow

by ilykuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykuroo/pseuds/ilykuroo
Summary: How Kuroo Tetsurou ended up getting pounded in his own bed with his wife asleep next to him, he doesn’t know.





	A Worry For Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I wrote this at literally 4am so it's rushed and it sucked also I wrote this just to practice my so-called writing skills and attempted to write in past-tense. What better way to try something new and practice than to write a plotless porn, right??

He clasped both hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the shameless noises he was making but it served to be a futile effort when one particular well-angled thrust sent him arching his chest and throwing his head back as he cried out in absolute pleasure. “Tetsu, you need to keep it down,” the man on top of him whispered in that hoarse, deep voice of his that sent chills down Tetsurou’s spine. “Don’t want to wake your wife up and let her know how much of a filthy slut you are, right?” the dirty talk did very little to keep his voice down and only made him whine eagerly. 

“Kou,” he mewled, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re so good,”

Koutarou relished in the compliment before he swooped down and crashed their lips in a passionate and heated kiss. “Is that what you told your wife when she rode you earlier?” he smirked as he increased the pace of his hips and plowed his cock against the latter’s prostate, drawing out more of those beautiful noises that made every blood in his system surge south.

Tetsurou and Hanabi, his wife of four years, live in the suburbs of Tokyo where it’s quieter and less crowded. The couple moved here about ten months ago when Tetsurou got hired as a volleyball coach at a nearby middle school while Hanabi works from home as a graphic designer. Koutarou decided to pay a visit to simply catch up with his high school best friend and when he missed the last train, Hanabi offered their guest bedroom and of course, Koutarou accepted with a genuine smile. He thought it would be a great idea to sleep away from his problems at home with his growing stack of paperwork and just let go of every ounce of stress weighing his shoulders for the night. But the moment he was about to cross the bridge between sleep and awake, he hears a loud moan rip through the silence of the house. His eyes snapped open and he sat upright, a darkening blush spreading rapidly across his face and to the tips of his ears as he listened to his best friend’s guttural moans synchronizing with Hanabi’s high-pitched whimpers. He should have been disturbed, should have covered his ears and attempted to fall back asleep but instead, his cock twitched and ached for attention and he sat there, leaning against his wall as he jerked off to the sounds and the image of his best friend all hot and naked.

When the noises finally died down, Koutarou waited approximately an hour and a half before he slipped into the hallway and tiptoed inside the master bedroom where he finds the couple stark naked under a thin blanket. Hanabi was curled to the side, her bare back facing her husband while Tetsurou, beautiful and glowing underneath the moonlight flooding the room, still had his eyes open and he stared in shock at the uninvited guest entering their room. “Kou, what’s wrong? Uh, can you please knock next time,” he had placed his phone down as he said that and he shifted the blankets and covered Hanabi’s body properly, not caring if his share had to be sacrificed.

Koutarou’s eyes were not on Hanabi though, he didn’t even spare her a second glance. He had his eyes on Tetsurou who had every inch of his skin showing. From his broad shoulders to his taut chest, chiseled abs and down to his thick thighs. He wants to cover every inch of him with bite marks and bruises, wanted to hold that body against his and never let go. He took heavy steps towards the latter who simply furrowed his eyebrows at him. When he yanked him forward and crashed their lips in an uncoordinated kiss, Tetsurou strictly protested and tried to punch him away but Koutarou caught his fists and deepened the kiss and soon enough Tetsurou melted and reciprocated with as much hunger and lust in every flick of his tongue and that was when Koutarou learned that his high school crush wanted him too.

They don’t remember what happened after that but right now Tetsurou was on his back with his legs parted, knees hooked over Koutarou’s bare shoulders as he violently gets hammered against his mattress, his deepest depths getting filled with cock and he’s loving every second of it. It felt filthy and so wrong but every time Koutarou kissed him or hit that certain spot, he makes it feel so right and perfect that all the guilt fades away, replaced with wanted pleasure.

Tetsurou’s head lolled to the side and he briefly wondered how Hanabi can sleep through the creaking of their bed and the lewd noises of her husband. “Hey, pay attention to me,” Koutarou grabbed his face with delicate fingers and he placed his attention back on him and the way his eyes seem to illuminate gold rays in the dark. It’s hypnotizing, captivating and he finds himself drowning in those orbs as he loses himself in waves of pleasure. He grabbed a fistful of wrinkled blankets and braced himself, knowing his body won’t be able to handle the incoming series of viscous thrusts that sent him grating against the mattress and he would have banged his head against the headboard by now if it wasn’t for his hand preventing it.

The room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, harmonizing perfectly with Tetsurou’s sustained moans and Koutarou’s breathy groans and grunts as he pushed himself further, fucking Tetsurou until he’s a sloppy mess underneath him, whining and begging with incoherent words. “I can’t give you what you want if you won’t tell me, baby,” he huffed against his reddened ear. “Come on, use your words. Tell me what you want,” He went silent for a moment, breathing softly against Koutarou who ceased his hips and pulled up in confusion. Tetsurou then parted his legs as much as he could and reached underneath and spread himself, giving Koutarou the perfect view of his velvet hole stretched around his fat cock.  
  
“P-please, Kou,” he pleaded in a soft voice, one Koutarou has never heard him use until now. “Fuck my pussy,” suddenly everything that had been holding Koutarou back snapped that very moment and he pulled out so quickly that it made them hiss in pain before he yanked Tetsurou up and carried him outside the room. Tetsurou squirmed in his arms. “K-Kou, where are you—“ he didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he gets shoved face down on the bed in the guest bedroom. He felt the large tip of Koutarou’s cock slid inside him, followed by the thickness of its girth and the heaviness of his balls slapping against his ass, and he cried out wantonly, arching his back beautifully as he takes everything that was given to him.

“You’re so tight, I bet you’re tighter than Hanabi,” Koutarou groaned as he gripped his hips so hard he swore it’ll leave bruises in the morning. “Does she fuck you this good, hm?” Tetsurou only choked out a moan in response, too high in pleasure to process the question being asked in his numbing brain but Koutarou took that as a yes and pounded into him harder until the bed creaked and snapped under them.

“God, Tetsu, you’re sucking me in,” he shuddered and pressed his face between Tetsurou’s shoulder blades where he left love bites and open-mouthed kisses. “I didn’t know your pussy was this hungry for my cock. Shouldn’t you apologize to your wife for being such a slut, baby?” he grabbed a fistful of his raven locks and yanked his head up, putting a strain on his neck that only increased the burning pleasure in the pit of his stomach.

“_Ah_, I’m s-sorry,” Tetsurou cried, eyes rolling to the back of his head as every single cell in his body ignited from the pleasure.

“Sorry for what?” Koutarou pressed, enjoying the dominant power he was feeling. Tetsurou whined as he struggled to find his words amidst the cloud fogging his mind. “M’ sorry…_fuuuck_, s-sorry that my pussy is such a cockslut,” he slurred and Koutarou reached a hand between his thighs and wrapped his fingers around his neglected cock, giving it harsh tugs that made the latter tighten around him. It served as his prize for being such an obedient boy.

“Kou! I’m…fuck, I wanna cum…_hng, Kou!”_ he whined, dragging the tone of his voice. It made him sound so submissive; nothing like the man Koutarou knew for years but he kind of love this side of him too. “You have to ask nicely, baby,” Koutarou decided to be mean and squeeze the base of his cock, preventing him from orgasming and Tetsurou practically sobbed.

“Please, can I…can I please come? I want it so badly,” he pleaded, looking over his shoulder with glossy eyes, wet lips, and tear-stained flushed cheeks, looking like the epitome of a greek sex god. “Go on, slut,” Koutarou permitted with a satisfied smirk. He releases the pressure around his cock but continued to jerk him off in time with his thrusts that grew sluggish with each second as he too chased his own orgasm.

Finally after a mere two thrusts later, Tetsurou came violently on the sheets below him, painting the peach-colored blankets in ropes of white. Koutarou followed right after and pumped Tetsurou full of his warm seed until his belly ached and it seeped out of his hole, down his inner thighs, with his cock still inside him. They stayed still for a moment to catch their breaths before Koutarou rocked his hips and milked himself slowly as he pulled away, marveling at the sight of Tetsurou’s gaping hole oozing globs of cum.

“Tetsu, are you alright?” he asked and the latter simply nodded before he collapsed on the mattress and sighed heavily. Now that the sexy ambiance is gradually fading away Koutarou feared that he’ll get kicked out and never spoke to again and he fiddled with the edges of the blanket as he waited anxiously, unsure if he was even allowed to offer aftercare.

“Tets—“

“Koutarou,” Tetsurou cut him off and he flinched, mentally preparing himself to get slapped across the face or told to pack up and leave but instead he felt a hand intertwined with his. “Cuddle with me, you dumbass. Is this seriously how you treat someone?” he allowed himself to be pulled down next to the younger male and he lied behind him, hesitantly placing an arm over his waist and pressing a nose on his nape.

“Well, I’ve never done it with a married man before,” Koutarou admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Tetsurou did not say anything else after that and they faded into silence. They’ll worry about this tomorrow but for now, Koutarou relished in the feeling of his high school crush safe and warm in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> > okay but I kinda liked this concept. I might do a cuckolding series in the future (with better writing next time) unless ya'll didn't like this afsgahf. Thank you for reading! :)  

> 
> comments make me happy and keeps me motivated and kudos are very much appreciated! ♡  
You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/switchkuroo) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aizvwa/) | [tumblr](https://aizvwa.tumblr.com/)  
  



End file.
